Clawdeen Ghoul
Clawdeen Ghoul or better known as Hazza or Harry is a very hyper person and is Lady Gaga's biggest fan!!! Personality I am the biggest fan of Lady Gaga :) I love Marina and the Diamonds and I accidently downloaded the FROOT leak. I love Kesha and Lana Del Rey! I just like EAH/MH, FairyTail, PopPixie, Winx, Barbie, Glee and PLL. I am very friendly even when you "betray" or are mean to me, I will be fair unless you hurt any of my friends. I started liking Lady Gaga, when I woke up to go to school, all my friends were posting, on my phone, the lyrics of Bad Romance, this song means very much to me, so I google searched Bad Romance, watched it, and instantly fell in love, Gaga is unique, she lets you be whatever you want, she can wear anything and doesn't care about bullying. I love Lady gaga and I will do, 'til the day I die! 21/10/14 was the day of my first Gaga concert and my first EVER concert. It was the best night of my life. i wouldn't be here if Gaga wasn't in my life. I am Bi which means, I like boys and girls :) and I will never change because I am being myself. My favourite Disney movie is Princess and the Frog because I loves Tiana and is always dreaming of owning a Fashion House. I love Aurora off of Sleeping Beauty! I am part of the LGBT community (Lesbian, Gay, Bi-Sexual, Trangender) and I believe everyone should be happy! My Birthday is November 19th so buy me presents :) (jk) My Instagram is frootartpop basically posts about Lady Gaga and Marina and The Diamonds, my DeviantART is RebelliousMonsterous and my Tumblr is ratchetgaga go follow if you love Gaga, if you don't then still follow me, please message me on any of these and I will be happy to help :) Despite my name being Clawdeen Ghoul, he likes Clawdeen, but my favourite character is Spectra. I can't change my name again :( My favourite actoress is Dianna Agron who plays Quinn in Glee. Songs That Relate To Me: *Born This Way - Lady Gaga *Happy - Marina and the Diamonds *Teen Idle - Marina and the Diamonds *Every Gaga Song *Brooklyn Baby - Lana Del Rey *Last Goodbye - Kesha Friends on the wiki: MeredithAgnesPoe, Mishachu Tubby, Hetastuckworts4137, Timelordpinks123 and more, at least I think they are, because tbh I made stupid mistakes in the past but I still love them as they made me feel happy :) OC's and Fanfictions OC's Natalie Field - Daughter of The King of Shadows Elora Maris - Daughter of The Little Mermaid Nina Bella - Daughter of beauty and the Beast Rickie Burbage - Daughter of The King of Shadows Bunny Blanc - Daughter of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Weston Witch - Son of The Wizard of Oz Dyani Deerling - Daughter of Bambi Fanfictions Mission Mission: The Fall Mission: Legacies Mission: Fallen Angels Old Times Roommates Roommates: Sleepover! Gallery Natalie Rebel Card.png|Natalie's Card Elora Rebel Card.png Nina Royal Card.png CGAE.png|My wife and I, drawn by Mandiga RQ - Annelise Tremaine.png|Annelise Tremaine drawn by Freaky Magic PrinceHenry.png|Prince Henry VII 13333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333.png And Now I Will Start Livin Today.png 13dead.png 133333333333333333.png 133333333333333333333333333333333333333.png Category:Driver Category:Clawdeen Ghoul